Rédemption
by Emy64
Summary: Qu'est-ce que la confiance ? Vous êtes-vous déjà posé la question ? Alors que Salieri réalise ses erreurs, il voit sa dernière chance de sauver son âme entre les mains d'une personne totalement inconnue… Saura-t-il déjouer les trahisons qui le guettent?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Rédemption

Résumé : Qu'est-ce que la confiance ? Vous êtes-vous déjà posé la question ? Alors que Salieri réalise ses erreurs, il voit sa dernière chance de sauver son âme entre les mains d'une personne totalement inconnue… Saura-t-il déjouer les trahisons qui le guettent ?

Pov omniscient

__ Que faîtes-vous là ?se fâcha Constance en voyant Salieri. Qui vous a permit d'entrer ?_

__ Madame, j'ai appris la maladie de votre mari, je voulais vous proposer mon aide, lui expliqua l'ancien rival de son mari._

__ Non monsieur, rien, après tout le mal que vous nous avez fait, rien !_

__ Ah, c'est vous Salieri, comment allez-vous ?s'émerveilla Wolfgang pas très lucide._

__ Retourne te coucher, repose-toi. Partez, partez je vous en supplie, vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le moment !_

_ Mozart se leva malgré sa compagne et rejoignit son rival au centre de la pièce._

__ Salieri ! Vous savez Salieri, je ne parviendrais jamais à finir mon requiem, s'attrista le compositeur._

__ Mais si, vous guérirez, le rassura Salieri._

__ Ah non mon ami, la mort est là._

Son épouse le disputa, jugeant qu'ils leur portaient malheur, et s'en alla chercher le médecin après avoir réinstallé son mari au lit. A la seconde où elle quitta la maison, une personne drapée d'une cape à capuche noire émergea de l'obscurité et s'avança vers Mozart. Salieri ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire mais se promit d'intervenir si jamais elle attentait à la vie déjà plus que déclinante de Wolfgang. La frêle silhouette retira la capuche qui dissimulait son visage afin de mieux voir le souffrant. Le cœur de Salieri s'arrêta. Il découvrit la secrète muse de son ancien rival : l'amour ! Il n'était plus étonnant que ses compositions soient meilleures que les siennes, ils les écrivaient avec le sang de sa passion, la chaleur de son amour pour la femme qu'il avait épousée !

La visiteuse mystérieuse du compositeur mourant était d'une beauté frappante. De belles boucles vacillant entre le blond et le châtain encadraient son visage en forme de cœur. Ses traits étaient délicats et fragiles, mais on pouvait y lire une véritable force de caractère derrière cette physionomie peu menaçante. Ses yeux étaient aussi purs que l'émeraude et empreints d'un sincère chagrin.

_ Mon pauvre Wolfgang, murmura-t-elle peinée. Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

_ Vous êtes un ange ?la questionna naïvement ce dernier.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, sourit-elle avec indulgence.

_ Moi je suis sûr que oui !insista Mozart.

_ Je suis venue pour t'aider, lui annonça-t-elle en caressant tendrement son front trop chaud. Veux-tu vivre Wolfgang ? Tiens-tu à ton existence sur cette terre ?

_ Oui ! Je veux vivre, et composer encore !

L'inconnue lui sourit. Ce n'était pas la fièvre qui le poussait à lui accorder sa totale confiance, non, il la connaissait de quelque part et c'était pour ça qu'il avait songé à un ange. Salieri voyant la jeune femme passer son bras autour de celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger, il s'interposa rapidement.

_ Où l'emmenez-vous ? De quel droit ?

La jeune femme posa sur lui un regard dur. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se mette sur son chemin. Salieri fut une fois de plus émerveillé par la beauté de sa nouvelle muse mais aussi par sa détermination.

_ Si mes informations sont correctes, monsieur Salieri, vous êtes en partie responsable de l'état de Mozart, rétorqua-t-elle glaciale. Je pense qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que vous vous écartiez, pour minimiser les dégâts que vous avez déjà causés.

Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser disparaître ainsi, Salieri était bien obligé de coopérer. Elle avait raison. Si Mozart venait à mourir de ce mal dont il souffrait, il ferait partie de ceux qui l'avaient assassiné. Quand l'inconnue passa devant lui, Mozart attrapa Salieri par sa veste et s'aida de lui pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait. Il l'aida à y monter, reconnaissant que malgré sa force, la frêle jeune femme ne serait certainement pas de taille à faire monter le souffrant dans l'attelage.

_ Restez Salieri !le somma Mozart.

Le compositeur torturé consulta « l'ange » de Mozart du regard. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette requête. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit et elle trouva rapidement la solution à tous ses problèmes.

_ Oui, restez. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre secours.

Sur ce, elle appela le cocher qui fit claquer les rênes afin d'élancer les chevaux sur le chemin qui devait les conduire à une de ses demeures reculées. Pendant le trajet, elle s'agenouilla près du souffrant et vérifia sa température corporelle en gardant sa main sur son front. Même s'il se sentait vaciller, Wolfgang ne s'était jamais senti autant en confiance.

_ Vous finirez le requiem de Mozart, Salieri, avec l'aide qu'il pourra éventuellement vous fournir selon son état, ordonna l'inconnue sans quitter son protégé des yeux. La nouvelle de sa mort sera répandue à travers tout le pays, ainsi vous aurez le temps de revoir cette dernière pièce sur laquelle il travaillait.

_ Je vais travailler avec Salieri ?demanda Wolfgang, pas certain d'avoir vraiment compris.

_ Oui, lui sourit-elle gentiment en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux de son front. Vous reviendrez ensuite à Viennes, sous le nom de Salieri, et présenterez votre travail commun. A la fin de la représentation, ton identité sera révélée et ton mérite reconnu de tous. Vous pourriez sans doute en profiter pour honorer le requiem de Mozart…

_ Mais l'empereur Joseph II m'a chassé de Viennes à cause des _Noces de Figaro _!s'inquiéta le souffrant.

_ Je m'en occupe personnellement.

Cette courte phrase apaisa le malade mais Salieri était moins convaincu quant à lui.

_ Rosenberg ne vous laissera pas faire, la prévint-il. Il déteste souverainement Mozart.

_ Il ne pourra rien faire contre son retour, lui assura-t-elle froidement. Mozart va mourir pour mieux ressusciter.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent et le cocher aida Salieri à descendre Wolfgang de la calèche. En de différentes conditions, Salieri aurait prit le temps d'admirer la superbe villa de sa mystérieuse hôte, mais le poids mort de Wolfgang lui pesait trop pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Il eut grande peine à le rentrer dans l'immense entrée et prit une pause avant de s'attaquer aux interminables escaliers. Il trouva la chambre que la ravissante jeune femme était en train de préparer pour son protégé et installa Wolfgang sur le lit. Non loin, un feu dansait dans le foyer d'une cheminée. La chambre était richement meublée, mais il n'y avait personne pour les servir, ce qui étonna le compositeur italien.

La femme sans nom s'approcha de Wolfgang et vérifia l'état de ses vêtements.

_ Il faut les lui retirer, constata-t-elle. Ils sont trempés.

_ On ne va quand même pas le déshabiller !s'écria Salieri gêné.

_ Voyez-vous d'autres options ?ironisa-telle.

_ N'avez-vous point de domestiques qui pourraient s'en charger ?

_ Il n'y a personne hormis le cocher et mon majordome. Moins il y aura de personnes dans la confidence, moins nous prendrons de risques.

Salieri admit son point de vue après quelques secondes de réflexion et l'aida à le déshabiller avec beaucoup de réticence. Heureusement, elle lui laissa ses sous-vêtements et quitta la chambre pour y revenir avec un habit de nuit qu'elle lui enfila prestement.

_ Et pour sa femme ?la questionna Salieri. Faut-il qu'elle soit avertie de nos desseins ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Il va falloir que vous repartiez la voir demain, dans la journée, pour lui annoncer le décès de son mari. Dîtes-lui que vous l'aviez emmené voir le meilleur médecin de la ville en le voyant décliner mais que ça n'a pas suffit.

Le compositeur italien hocha silencieusement la tête, à la fois étonné et émoustillé de l'autorité et de la créativité de cette femme qui le fascinait déjà. C'était une fleure sauvage d'une beauté éblouissante et pour laquelle il éprouvait une passion sans limite. Il aurait tant voulu que le froid entre eux disparaisse et qu'ils se retrouvent seuls au sein d'un lit chauffé par l'interaction brûlante de leur amour.

_ Je vais faire venir mon meilleur médecin, le prévint-elle en se levant promptement. Il rédigera la lettre assurant de votre bonne foi au sujet de la mort tragique de Mozart. Quant à vous Salieri, travaillez ce requiem ou vous ne parviendrez pas à être crédible demain. Je vous verrez tous les deux le soir de la représentation. N'oubliez pas que Mozart est censé être mort et n'évoquez pas mon soutient. Mon majordome a toute ma confiance. Il vous assistera pendant votre séjour ici.

Elle se pencha sur Wolfgang au seuil de l'inconscience.

_ Tu vas guérir Wolfgang, et nous nous reverrons très vite, lui assura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

_ Très vite, répéta bêtement le compositeur autrichien.

_ Oui, très vite, confirma-t-elle avec la douceur que lui seul recevait. Maestro Salieri, le salua-t-elle froidement en se relevant. Tâchez de l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut, sans même laisser le temps au célèbre compositeur de lui demander son nom. Sa muse lui manquait déjà, et il se retrouvait seul avec son ancien rival à devoir travailler sur un requiem dont il n'avait même pas les premières partitions. Reproduisant le même schéma que sa muse, le maestro italien s'agenouilla près du souffrant.

_ Wolfgang, vous souvenez-vous des premières notes de votre requiem ?

_ Tout est mélangé dans ma tête, marmonna l'autrichien désabusé. Mais les partitions sont dans les poches de ma redingote.

Miracle ! Au moins ça de gagné. Quand on voyait l'état de Mozart, on ne pensait même pas à solliciter son aide, il était vraiment trop malade. Salieri récupéra les feuilles de brouillon de son ancien rival et se mit à l'œuvre. La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était justement pourvue d'un piano, et alors que Salieri réfléchissait, il parlait en même temps car il savait que Mozart se concentrait sur son travail pour apaiser ses souffrances et garder pied avec la réalité.

A un moment, en désaccord avec le travail de Mozart, le compositeur italien avait cherché à remplacer une note mais le gémissant génie lui avait expliqué son art et c'est là qu'il put comprendre le talent de cet esprit si juvénile. Sa musique n'en était que plus belle en connaissant les raisons qui la motivaient.

L'inspiration lui échappa après plusieurs heures de travail acharné et il se mit à songer à son aimée. Comment pourrait-il la décrire en une composition ? Avec des notes douces, ça il le savait déjà. Mais Mozart alors ? Mozart était si…particulier… Plutôt décrire sa vie ! D'abord stricte, puis libertine, et enfin mélancolique… Oui ! C'était ça qui manquait ! Il lui fallait intégrer la vie de Mozart dans son requiem, c'était la meilleure manière de lui rendre réellement hommage. Connaissant Wolfgang, il préférerait qu'on célèbre sa vie plutôt qu'on pleure sa mort.

Le compositeur italien eut tout juste le temps de consigner ses idées sur du papier à musique avant que le docteur n'entre pour ausculter le jeune prodige. Salieri cessa ses activités pour assister à l'examen et écouter les conseils du médecin. Ce dernier lui prescrivit une mixture étrange, à prendre 3 fois par jour avant les repas, pendant 2 semaines. Antonio plaignait sincèrement son ancien rival obligé à avaler ça. Le docteur le força à en prendre une fois, avant de partir -en leur laissant le certificat de la bonne foi de Salieri-, et la grimace de dégoût qui s'afficha sur son visage parlait pour lui.

Après le départ du médecin, Antonio s'assit sur le lit de Mozart et l'observa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit le temps de réellement essayer de le comprendre et un sentiment d'empathie s'éprit de lui. Le pauvre n'avait pas connu une vie facile, c'était peu de le dire… Salieri se surprit lui-même de ses pensées. Peut-être que l'amour adoucirait ses mœurs après tout…

_ Je suis tellement fatigué, geignit Wolfgang.

_ Reposez-vous mon ami, lui conseilla Antonio sans ironie pour une fois.

_ Mais… et vous ?

_ C'est à vous qu'il faut penser pour le moment.

_ Venez vous reposer avec moi, le supplia Wolfgang tel un enfant effrayé par le noir.

Voyant l'Italien hésiter, il tenta de trouver des arguments plus poignants.

_ Je ne vais pas vous manger. Je voudrais juste avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi. Je suis mourant et loin de chez moi… c'est tout ce que je vous demande…

_ Bien, soupira Antonio. Mais il vous faut mangez quelque chose avant.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Le remède sera plus efficace si vous mangez quelque chose. A moins que vous préfériez avoir à en prendre pendant une longue durée… ?s'amusa l'Italien.

_ Beurk !grimaça Wolfgang au souvenir. Dans ce cas je ne mangerais pas grand-chose.

Salieri sourit de sa minuscule victoire, s'étonnant un peu que son cadet l'écoute. Peut-être l'avait-il jugé trop durement… ou peut-être que Mozart en pleine forme prenait un malin plaisir à le contrarier. Oui, Antonio penchait plutôt vers cette possibilité.

L'Italien descendit pour se présenter au domestique gérant la maison et demanda poliment s'il y avait moyen de manger quelque chose. Le domestique l'évalua avec un sourire qui inquiéta le compositeur. L'homme n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un domestique mais plutôt d'un mercenaire. Des bras comme des troncs d'arbres, la peau découverte étant striée de cicatrices et des yeux de reptiles, l'homme avait vraiment un physique inspirant la confiance… Etait-ce un garde du corps qui leur avait été affublé pour éviter qu'ils s'échappent ?

Malgré les préjugés que Salieri pouvait avoir en regardant cet homme, le « domestique » -si c'était bien là sa fonction- se révéla d'une grande amabilité et l'informa qu'il leur porterait un repas dans l'heure. L'Italien le remercia, troublé, et remonta voir Mozart. L'Autrichien ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et s'inquiéta de voir son collègue dans cet état.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?lui demanda-t-il anxieux.

_ Je… Vous verrez de vous-même, bafouilla Salieri.

Désireux de penser à autre chose, Salieri attrapa les feuilles de partitions, les présentant à Mozart pour avoir son avis. Ils eurent des désaccords sur plusieurs notes, faisant longuement valoir leurs arguments, mais finirent par s'entendre sur l'ensemble. L'Italien était rassuré de voir Mozart reprendre assez de forces pour se disputer, c'était bon signe.

L'imposant homme qui faisait office de majordome entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé trois coups, portant le repas avec lui. Mozart se ramassa sur lui-même, impressionné et intimidé par le colosse. Il lança un regard effrayé à Salieri pour lui transmettre son sentiment sur l'homme et l'Italien se contenta de lui adresser un sourire contrit.

_ Faut-il que j'allume un feu dans la chambre de monsieur ?s'enquit le majordome.

_ Ce sera inutile, déclina poliment Salieri. Je vais passer la nuit ici à travailler.

_ A votre guise, s'inclina l'homme avant de repartir.

L'Italien jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue, ce dernier suivant anxieusement le moindre mouvement de cette montagne de muscles.

_ Mais où est-on tombé ?s'affola Mozart. Et si ce n'était qu'une vaste machination ?

_ Je croyais que vous reconnaissiez la femme qui nous a emmenés ici, s'étonna l'Italien.

Le malade cessa de gigoter dans tous les sens, se rappelant du fil des évènements, et se laissa aller sur sa couche.

_ Vous avez raison, nous n'avons rien à craindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous ?le questionna Salieri en se levant pour se poster devant la fenêtre.

Le voile noir de la nuit avait toujours procuré à l'Italien un sentiment de sécurité, mais cette fois il n'arrivait pas à être serein. Il ignorait où il se trouvait exactement, ni ce que serait son lendemain… Ce sentiment de jouer sans filets lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

_ Son visage… Je l'ai déjà vue, j'en suis certain !

_ Peut-être à la cour ?proposa Salieri de façon sinistre.

_ Non, il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle, différent d'avant…

_ D'avant quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas !s'emporta Mozart. Je n'arrive plus à savoir comment je l'ai rencontré, mais il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela, j'en suis persuadé.

_ Mangez et reposez-vous, vous aurez certainement les idées plus claires demain, soupira Salieri.

L'Autrichien boudait puérilement, grignotant à peine un peu du fastueux repas qui leur avait été servit. Salieri finit par le rejoindre et mangea quelque peu, toujours dans ce même silence pesant. Au moment où Mozart commençait à s'endormir, il se souvint de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait et s'installa sur le canapé non loin, se demandant dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pov Salieri

Les rayons de soleil frappant mon visage me réveillèrent brusquement. Diantre ! Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas fermé les rideaux hier ? Pestant contre moi-même, j'ouvris les yeux et pris enfin la peine de découvrir la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle très élégant et les meubles étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Cette pièce suintait la noblesse, elle était trop richement décorée pour qu'il s'agisse là d'une villa appartenant à un petit courtisan.

Mozart étant toujours endormi, je me levai sans bruit et me postai à la fenêtre pour observer les jardins de jour. La propriété était immense… Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si nous allions en sortir un jour.

Des coups furent portés à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées, et le majordome entra pour rappeler que Mozart devait prendre son remède et que je devais me préparer à me rendre chez Constance. L'Autrichien se réveilla difficilement, grognant de mécontentement, et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder où il était.

_ Mais où suis-je ?souffla-t-il. Que faîtes-vous là Maestro Salieri ? Mais… mais…

Alors que j'étais occupé à me faire présentable, je me retournai vivement vers lui, inquiet de sa déroute surprenante. Lui qui semblait allait si bien hier, était-il en train de faire une rechute ? Etait-ce un symptôme ? Etais-je censé faire appeler le médecin ?

Reprenant mon sang-froid habituel, je m'approchai doucement vers lui, revêtant mon masque assuré pour ne pas l'affoler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ Vous ne vous rappelez pas comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?m'enquis-je calmement.

Mozart gigotait sans cesse, paniquant sous mes yeux. Moi qui n'était pas très doué pour les rapports entre humains, comment étais-je censé le rassurer ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes à observer Mozart s'agiter, je me rappelais qu'il était très tactile et optai pou un contact pour le faire tenir tranquille. Mes mains pesèrent sur ses épaules pour qu'il arrête de remuer et je m'assis à côté de lui. Mozart écarquilla les yeux, choqué de ma soudaine familiarité, mais cessa ses frétillements.

_ Nous sommes arrivés ici hier soir, lui rappelais-je patiemment. C'est une femme qui nous a menés ici. Elle est venue chez vous juste après que Constance nous ait laissés seuls. Vous vous souvenez ?

Voyant Mozart songeur, je déduisais que nous étions sur la bonne voie et poursuivais.

_ La femme qui nous a amenés ici a fait venir un médecin. Vous devez vous rappeler de cette femme, non ? Vous l'avez prise pour un ange. Des yeux verts, des cheveux entre le châtain et le blond, une silhouette élancée…

_ Oh ! Je la connais, j'en suis certain !s'écria Mozart les yeux brillants. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur son visage… Pourtant il m'est si familier…

_ Ça vous reviendra un jour, le rassurais-je en me levant pour attraper la mixture donnée par le médecin.

_ Ah non ! Pas encore ça !geignit l'Autrichien.

_ Je vois que la mémoire vous revient !ris-je.

Lorsque je me retournais vers Mozart, je le trouvais ébahis, me fixant avec la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?m'inquiétais-je.

_ C'est la première fois que je vous entends rire !s'étonna mon cadet.

J'étais assez surpris que ça le chamboule tant mais rattrapai de justesse une réflexion acerbe. Mozart était une personne sensible, et en cette période de fragilité, mieux valait ne pas le repousser violemment alors que j'étais le seul à être là pour lui. Je me contentai de lui tendre son remède, rapprochant ensuite le plateau que le majordome avait porté en venant nous rappeler nos obligations. Mozart s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce alors que je me dirigeais vers le secrétaire pour relire les partitions du requiem dédié à Mozart.

_ Vous ne mangez rien Salieri ?s'alarma Mozart. Mais comment allez-vous tenir jusqu'au prochain repas ?

_ J'y suis habitué Mozart, répondis-je immuable. Je ne mange pas le matin.

_ Vous allez avoir faim !insista l'Autrichien censé être malade.

Je soupirais. Pour quelqu'un qui avait frôlé la mort la veille, je le trouvais bien en forme ce Mozart. Ne cesserait-il donc jamais de jouer avec mes nerfs ?

_ Mozart, je vous dis que je suis habitué. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre pour vous ?

_ Et moi je n'aime pas manger tout seul, bouda mon collègue.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. Ne grandirait-il donc jamais. Comprenant que je n'allais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur la tâche que j'avais à accomplir avant que j'accède à sa demande, je vins le rejoindre sur son lit et grignoter distraitement le repas qui nous avait été porté.

Le majordome revint quelques minutes plus tard, m'informer qu'il était temps de partir. Même si j'étais bien loin de faire totalement confiance à cet homme, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Même Mozart tenta de me retenir en m'attrapant par le poignet, mais le majordome lui donna un regard sévère qui lui fit desserrer sa prise. Le majordome me hâta alors à rejoindre la berline attendant au pas de la porte.

Mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence remit en place, je laisser s'échapper les paysages morts de l'hiver. Le soleil ne parvint pas à réchauffer mon corps, mon humeur très mauvaise ne s'en arrangea pas. Le trajet me parut trop court cependant. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots. Jamais dans ma vie il ne m'avait été demandé d'annoncer la mort d'un être cher à quelqu'un, et encore moins de le réconforter, mais il me fallait être convaincant si je voulais remplir à bien ma mission. Mozart devait être mort pour tous, c'était la seule façon de faire admettre à tous que son talent était sans égal.

La berline s'arrêta. Le moment était venu. J'expirai fortement avant de prendre une expression de peine profonde, pour cela il me suffisait de penser au départ précipité de l'ange qui avait tant affolé mon cœur hier. Je descendis de la berline et parcourais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient encore de la porte avant de frapper trois coups secs. Constance fut à la porte en quelques secondes.

Son comportement me déconcerta. Elle ressemblait à une jeune fille amoureuse pour la première fois, souriant de façon niaise et se dandinant inutilement. Ce n'était pas là l'attitude que devrait adopter une femme dont le mari est souffrant.

_ Oh, Salieri !m'accueillait-t-elle un peu trop gaie. Mais entrez donc, je vous en prie.

Je m'exécutais, de plus en plus étonné. Constance me conduisit au salon et me fit assoir sur un canapé.

_ Vous désirez une tasse de thé ?me demanda-t-elle poliment.

_ Non, je suis venu vous porter une bien triste nouvelle.

_ Oh. Et quelle est-elle ?

_ Votre époux nous a quittés hier. Après votre départ, le voyant décliner de seconde en seconde, je l'ai mené votre un médecin réputé, mais il était trop tard. Je suis vraiment désolé madame. Je vous présente toute mes condoléances.

Je m'attendais à une fontaine de larmes, mais elles ne vinrent jamais. Constance resta stoïque, nullement bouleversée. Moi qui m'étais préparé à devoir réconforter une femme en larmes, je ne savais plus comment réagir.

Les secondes passaient et toujours pas de larmes, pas de cris, alors je pris congé. Après lui avoir demandé l'autorisation de jouer son requiem pour la messe funéraire, je me retirai respectueusement. Je remontais dans la berline par automatisme, toujours aussi étonné de ce qui venait de se passer. Moi qui pensais que Constance aimait Mozart par-dessus tout, je commençai à me dire que son mariage n'avait pour motivation que la légendaire rivalité entre les sœurs Weber. Aloysia avait eu la gloire, alors Constance avait mit le grappin sur le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé un tant soit peu. Si Mozart apprenait ça, il serait détruit…

Je demandai au cocher de ne pas se hâter pour rentrer, et bien que je me doute qu'il ne comprit pas mes raisons, il obtempéra sans faire de difficultés. Je me fis le serment de ne jamais laisser Mozart savoir que sa femme s'était montrée tout à fait indifférente à l'annonce de son décès. Le cocher tourna en rond en ville pendant un bon moment, prenant à dessein des rues encombrées pour ralentir notre progression. Au final, nous parvînmes à perdre une bonne heure avant de reprendre la route pour la villa, ralentissant cependant l'allure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mozart. Le temps perdu fut finalement suffisant pour laisser penser à Mozart que tout c'était passé « normalement ».

L'Autrichien sentant peu à peu ses forces lui revenir, il exigea de ma part que je l'accompagne dans les jardins. Bien que réticent à une balade, je me fis violence pour faire plaisir au souffrant et m'évader un peu de cette prison dorée. Une fois à une distance respectable de la villa, et alors que le majordome –ou plutôt geôlier- nous surveillait depuis la fenêtre, Mozart perdit son apparente déconctraction et me pria de m'arrêter pour que nous nous asseyons sur le banc non loin.

_ Soyez honnête avec moi Salieri : a-t-on vraiment une chance de sortir d'ici ?s'enquit-il découragé.

Je fus assez étonné, je l'avoue sans honte, que Mozart soit assez lucide pour s'apercevoir de la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. La vie lui avait apprit à se méfier de ces gestes « désintéressés » et lui non plus ne comprenait pas quels objectifs pouvaient bien motiver l'altruisme de cette jeune femme apparemment noble.

_ A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas quelle est la véritable fonction de cet homme, et en l'absence de l'identité de la femme qui nous a menés ici, c'est difficile à dire.

_ Nous sommes loin de la ville ?

_ Très loin, soupirais-je. Si nous essayons de fuir, même pendant la nuit, il leur serait facile de nous retrouver avant même que nous ayons parcouru la moitié du chemin qui nous sépare de la plus proche habitation.

_ Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à coopérer, trancha Mozart.

_ En effet… Vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas qui est cette femme ? A la lumière des biens qu'elle possède, on peut déjà déduire que ce n'est pas une simple courtisane. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit de sang noble et qu'elle vous ait proposé sa protection ?

_ Non. Elle appartient à un passé plus lointain, mais je ne sais plus réellement quand je l'ai rencontrée. Je sais juste que j'étais attachée à elle, mais de quelle façon… je l'ignore…

Nous nous abimâmes dans un silence pesant du poids de l'inquiétude. Même si mon cœur battait pour cette femme inconnue, je ne pouvais pas me fier à mon instinct de peur d'être aveuglé par mon amour pour elle. Mozart lui-même ne parvenait pas à juger du niveau de confiance que nous pouvions lui accorder. Et ce majordome qui nous épiait sans cesse…

_ Rentrons. Il nous faut revoir _Don Juan _dans son intégralité alors nous avons beaucoup de travail, décida Mozart avec entrain.

_ Vous devriez surtout vous reposer, rétorquais-je. Laissez au moins passer la semaine avant de vous remettre au travail.

_ Hors de question ! Si nous voulons découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, il nous faut achever la révision de _Don Juan _au plus vite ! Et n'avez-vous pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au piano du salon ? Un vrai chef-d'œuvre !

Je ris, déconcentré par les bêtises de mon collègue, et me levai avant de l'aider à en faire de même. Certes, Mozart n'était pas encore en état de marcher seul, mais il était sur la bonne voie pour une guérison totale. Je le sentais, et il devait le sentir aussi sinon il ne se montrerait pas aussi joyeux malgré notre situation. Qui que soit cette femme, elle avait tenu parole sur ce point : Mozart vivrait.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov omniscient

L'enterrement du prodige eut lieu dans la semaine. Salieri s'y rendit, fidèle à sa parole, et fut consterné par la sordidité de la cérémonie. L'enterrement religieux refusé à Mozart, il fallut au peu de proches qui étaient venus –Constance n'avait pas prit cette peine- enterrer la « dépouille » de Mozart en pleine nuit, ayant pour seul cercueil un ingrat sac blanc.

La seule et maigre consolation que reçut Salieri fut le soupçon de la présence de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait aperçu une femme de morphologie équivalente déposer respectueusement une rose rouge sur la dépouille de ce clochard qu'elle avait dû faire passer pour Mozart.

Alors que la pluie s'abattait violemment sur eux, l'inconnue leva les yeux et Salieri en reconnut la brillance à la faveur d'un éclair qui les illumina brièvement. Le compositeur Italien voulut la rejoindre, lui parler, la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un mirage, mais elle avait déjà disparu…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les mois s'emboitant les uns dans les autres, Mozart et Salieri avaient progressivement évolués ensemble.

Tout d'abord, Mozart s'était remis de ce mal qui l'avait rongé, mais il était aussi devenu très bon ami avec Salieri qui avait laissé tomber son masque pour apparaitre tel qu'il était vraiment. Les vouvoiements ne faisaient plus partie de leur quotidien depuis un bon moment.

L'Italien s'était trouvé changé par cette véritable première amitié. Bien sûr, ils se disputèrent à de nombreuses reprises lors de leur collaboration, mais leurs discordes n'affectaient que leur travail et disparaissaient une fois les feuilles de partitions rangées. Il leur avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour harmoniser leurs inspirations, Salieri jouant surtout sur les aspects tristes de la vie alors que Mozart exploitait la joie et le bonheur des choses toutes simples du quotidien, mais ils avaient réussi à trouver leur équilibre, rendant leur musique universelle.

L'Autrichien enfin remis de ses mésaventures, l'enterrement et la période de deuil achevés, il ne restait plus aux deux collègues qu'à présenter leur travail. Le majordome fut informé de l'achèvement de leur ouvrage et prit les dispositions nécessaires pour communiquer l'information à leur bienfaitrice qui organisa la représentation de la pièce.


	3. Chapitre 3

Pov omniscient

Salieri connaissait un stress jusqu'alors inédit. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir : la représentation, le retour de Mozart… A ce qu'il avait entendu dire, Rosenberg serait dans l'assemblée, et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il redoutait l'influence que cette vipère pouvait avoir sur l'empereur, mais à ce qu'il avait entendu dire, l'approbation de son travail en collaboration avec Mozart ne tenait qu'à l'avis de la princesse Elisabeth –que son père avait tendrement surnommée Lily. Des personnes très influentes se trouvaient dans la salle, mais ils suivraient tous la princesse.

L'Italien n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir en personne, et il devait admettre qu'elle suscitait beaucoup de curiosité en lui. Elle était, à ce qu'on disait, une princesse dévouée à son peuple et d'une grande beauté. Sa sagesse n'avait pas d'égal, mais il arrivait souvent à son père d'être incapable de dire où elle était. La princesse Elisabeth n'était pas la fille biologique de l'empereur -raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas la future Impératrice et que son père lui avait donné ce statut-, mais il l'avait adoptée à son plus jeune âge, charmé par son caractère et sa loyauté. Le passé de la princesse était ignoré de tous, tenu secret de la cour. Selon ce qui se disait partout, elle n'avait d'indulgence que pour les gens du peuple et ne se gênait pas de remettre certains courtisans à leurs places, même si une foule épaisse l'entourait. Peu de personnes connaissaient vraiment sa nature profonde puisqu'elle accordait difficilement sa confiance…

Prenant une dernière bouffée d'air frais, Salieri entra sur scène et salua son auditoire avant de donner son premier coup de baguette. Il ne savait pas comment réagiraient les personnes qui connaissaient ses tendances sinistres, mais les mélodies sonnaient juste à son oreille, même avec l'implication de Wolfgang, alors il espérait qu'elles feraient l'unanimité. Même s'il s'impliquait à fond dans son concert, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au fauteuil vide qu'il avait aperçu à la droite de l'empereur, la place de la princesse…

La foule s'agita derrière le compositeur Italien, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retourner malgré la curiosité qui le rongeait. Il dû patienter la fin de la représentation pour connaître l'objet des nombreux murmures de la foule. Lorsque la dernière note s'éleva dans les airs de l'opéra, le dos de Salieri se couvrit d'une sueur froide. L'auditoire restait sans réaction, la salle étant plongée dans un silence pesant, tous les regards convergeant vers la princesse. L'Italien eu du mal à déglutir. Si Mozart faisait son entrée sur scène maintenant, cet échec achèverait le travail là où la maladie avait échouée.

Salieri prit alors la peine de regarder la princesse. Le peuple Autrichien avait bien raison de vanter sa beauté, elle était vraiment éblouissante… Ses cheveux étaient châtains mais embrassés par le soleil et retenus dans une coiffure complexe mais pourtant modeste –à la différence de toutes ces dindes de la cour-, la couleur émeraude de ses yeux était rappelée par sa robe épousant à la perfection ses courbes élancées. Son nez fin lui donnait un air enfantin, et ses lèvres pleines hypnotisaient le compositeur Italien. Le visage de la princesse était une véritable œuvre d'art, d'une beauté éthérée. Salieri réalisa alors que la princesse n'était autre que la jeune femme que son cœur avait choisit, celle qui avait mené Mozart dans une villa privée en attendant son rétablissement.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si tout cela n'était qu'un vaste jeu ou que cette femme était motivée par de nobles desseins. Salieri allait vite connaître la réponse puisque la princesse se levait sous les yeux de l'assemblée. Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, la princesse se mit à applaudir le travail du compositeur avec un sourire enjoué. L'empereur se leva à son tour et l'imita sans hésitation et ce furent finalement tout l'auditoire qui acclama avec ardeur le travail de Mozart et Salieri.

D'ailleurs, l'Autrichien profita de ce moment pour faire son grand retour. Beaucoup de courtisans hurlèrent d'effroi, pensant voir revenir un mort, et certaines femmes s'évanouirent. La princesse garda cependant son sourire ravi et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

_ Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous Mozart, sourit-elle.

Les courtisans –du moins ceux qui ne s'étaient pas évanouis- se regardèrent et finirent par applaudir la résurrection de l'Autrichien. L'empereur prit rapidement la parole pour déclarer l'ouverture de la réception au palais et tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie de l'opéra pour rejoindre leurs berlines respectives.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joseph II était troublé. Le concert avait été un réel succès, le retour de Mozart avait été acclamé de tous, mais pourtant sa fille, sa petite Lily, semblait ne pas être d'humeur aux réjouissances. Son regard vide se portait sur la salle, suivant avec intérêt l'un des invités. Inquiété par l'humeur de son enfant, l'empereur Autrichien la mena à l'écart des festivités pour s'entretenir avec elle.

_ Mais que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant ? Te sens-tu mal ? Veux-tu que je fasse venir un soigneur ?

_ Non, je…

_ Oui ?l'incita l'empereur alors qu'elle ne finissait pas sa phrase. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ma chérie.

_ Je pense que mon père naturel est dans cette assemblée, confia Lily d'une voix tremblante. Je pense que c'est un être abject et que…

Elle ne put aller plus loin, éclatant en sanglots. L'empereur Joseph II prit sa fille dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos dans le vain espoir de la calmer. Il ne supportait pas de voir qu'elle était malheureuse et se promit de trouver le mécréant qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Car, peu de personnes le savaient, mais lorsque l'empereur avait rencontré sa chère Lily, elle courait dans les bois, fuyant un danger toujours inconnu du souverain. L'attitude défensive qu'elle avait naturellement prise en le voyant s'approcher l'avait ému au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'était dit que les enfants étaient faits pour être protégés de ce genre de peine, qu'ils étaient une richesse et que personne ne devrait avoir le droit de les toucher, alors il avait amadoué longuement Lily pour qu'elle accepte de le suivre au palais et le reste appartenait à l'histoire.

Le souverain Autrichien se recula et attrapa le menton de sa fille adorée entre ses doigts, la forçant à plonger son regard baigné de larmes dans ses yeux rassurants.

_ Ton père n'est pas dans la salle de réception, réfuta Joseph II. Ton père est devant toi. Le jour où tu as pris ma main pour monter sur mon cheval, ce matin où je t'ai ramenée ici, et bien ce jour-là tu m'as donné ta vie. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ton existence, tu m'appartiendras. Tu comprends ça ? Et je t'ordonne de cesser d'être malheureuse. Je ne veux plus voir de larmes dans ces yeux, tu mérites tellement mieux que tout cela. Ta vie est à moi, rappelles-t-en à l'avenir. Je ne laisserais jamais personne t'enlever à moi. Celui qui t'a négligée a perdu tous ses droits sur toi ce jour-là, tu es **ma** fille.

Derrière sa fausse autorité, l'empereur faisait juste parvenir à sa fille qu'elle était son bien le plus important. Ils avaient d'autres enfants, évidemment, mais aucun n'égalait la loyauté et le courage dont faisait preuve sa fille adoptive et par conséquent nul autre n'avait l'amour que portait l'empereur à sa Lily.

Les larmes de la princesse chérie de l'Autriche dévalèrent ses joues. L'empereur les essuya doucement et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

_ Je pense que je vais me retirer dans mes appartements, hésita Lily d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Mais… Cette soirée tu l'attendais depuis longtemps, tu t'es tant investie pour qu'elle ait lieu, s'étonna l'empereur.

_ Je ne suis plus tellement d'humeur à festoyer. Ces mondanités me fatiguent, vous le savez parfaitement bien.

_ Repose-toi bien mon enfant, lui souhait Joseph II en l'embrassant sur le front. Et oublie cette histoire de père naturel.

Lily hocha silencieusement la tête et disposa dans ses quartiers alors que l'empereur Autrichien s'abimait quelques minutes dans un silence remplit de songes inquiets.

_ Votre Majesté ?l'interpella respectueusement Salieri.

_ Ah, mon cher ami !s'égaya l'empereur. C'est un tel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous !

_ Je vous remercie votre majesté. A vrai dire, je venais vous trouver pour savoir si vous pouviez m'indiquer où trouver la princesse Elisabeth. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec elle d'un sujet important.

_ Ce sera malheureusement impossible ce soir, refusa fermement l'empereur. Ma fille ne se sentait pas bien alors elle est allée se reposer.

_ Mais il s'agit d'un sujet de la plus haute importance, insista l'Italien.

_ Il pourra très bien attendre jusqu'à demain. Allez donc profiter de la fête Salieri.

_ Mais…

_ C'est un ordre, conclut l'empereur.

_ Bien votre majesté, accepta à regret le compositeur.

L'empereur rejoignit ses convives et poursuivit la réception, bien qu'attristé de l'absence de son enfant. Mozart reçut les compliments de nombreux « admirateurs », tous influencés par l'avis positif de la princesse tant estimée par le peuple. Sa renaissance était un succès sur tous les plans. Salieri eu droit lui aussi à beaucoup de félicitations, mais sa froideur et sa distance vis-à-vis des courtisans refroidit pas mal l'engouement de ces derniers. L'Autrichien finit par venir le voir, troublé par l'amertume dont faisait preuve son collègue et ami alors que leur travail était célébré et acclamé par tous.

_ Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler, s'expliqua Salieri la mâchoire serrée.

_ Et c'est là tout ce qui te dérange ?s'étonna Mozart. Profite de la fête ! Il y a tant de femmes ! Tu n'auras pas de mal à t'en trouver une à ton goût…, suggéra-t-il taquin.

_ La seule qui m'intéresse ne participe pas aux festivités.

Mozart s'arrêta dans la seconde de faire le pitre. Il comprit de qui parlait son ami et, ne le connaissant pas encore suffisamment, il redoutait qu'il soit un libertin. L'empereur ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié si quelqu'un osait toucher à son enfant, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de passer une nuit avec elle, grimaça Mozart. Beaucoup d'autres feront l'affaire, mais pas la princesse.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi libertin que toi Wolfgang. Je pense à l'avenir **moi… **

L'Autrichien ne répondit rien, assez soulagé de savoir que son ami était plus sage que lui. Les femmes vinrent roucouler près d'eux, et c'en fut trop pour Salieri qui décida de rentrer. L'empereur le voyant se diriger vers les berlines l'arrêta et lui annonça qu'il lui réservait des appartements, au sein même du palais, dans lesquels il était le bienvenu toute l'année. Flatté, Salieri ne put pas vraiment se permettre de refuser, reconnaissant là un moyen utile pour se rapprocher de l'inconnue qu'il savait maintenant être la princesse Elisabeth, fille chérie de l'empereur. La difficulté pour conquérir son cœur ne serait que plus grande, en sachant son rang, mais Salieri voulait y croire malgré tout.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Pov Salieri

Lorsque les domestiques vinrent tirer mes rideaux, je dois avouer que j'étais assez contrarié sur le coup, mais après m'être difficilement extirpé des brumes du sommeil, je constatai que ce dernier avait été très réparateur. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas bénéficié d'une pleine nuit de sommeil ? Entre mes interrogations et le travail acharné sur _Don Juan_, combien de nuits blanches avais-je subi ?

J'avais oublié de vous parler de mes appartements, attribués par l'empereur en personne. Pour autant que j'aie pu en voir, ils étaient décorés avec beaucoup de goût. A croire que l'empereur prévoyait de m'y faire installer depuis un moment, puisque les couleurs et le style s'accordait parfaitement à ma personnalité. Le salon était tapissé de couleurs claires, les meubles blancs –dont un magnifiques piano à queue- se découpant gracieusement sur les murs bleus pâles, mais pour la chambre… c'était tout autre. Les meubles étaient taillés dans l'ébène le plus sombre que j'aie vu et les murs étaient revêtus d'un épais velours rouge sang. Le lit était à baldaquin, laissant retomber l'épais tissu identique à celui couvrant les murs, aux quatre coins du lit. Etrangement, ces couleurs sombres et violentes me donnaient un sentiment de sécurité et de confort. Je ne dis pas que les couleurs du salon n'étaient pas reposantes, juste que celles de la chambre s'accordaient plus à ma personne.

Je me décidai enfin à me lever et découvris que mes affaires m'avaient été portées. Un sentiment d'emprisonnement encercla à nouveau mon être. J'ignorai si c'était ainsi que cette famille interprétait le mot « attentions », mais je me sentais un peu forcé et c'était un sentiment que je détestai. Résigné, je me changeai rapidement pour voir si je pouvais m'entretenir avec la princesse Elisabeth.

Quelle fut ma déception lorsqu'il m'annonça, qu'une fois encore, la princesse n'était pas disponible. Las et attristé, je me rendis dans les somptueux jardins que je commençais à apprécier. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiquement entretenus et la verdure me rappelait le regard magnifique de ma muse. L'ennui déferla dans mon être. Même au milieu de ce somptueux paysage, je ne trouvais nul attrait à la vie. Les Dieux étaient trop durs avec nous, simples mortels. L'amour m'avait si longtemps été refusé, et maintenant le voilà inaccessible… Pourquoi un tel acharnement contre ma personne ?

Marchant la tête basse, je percutai accidentellement quelqu'un. Relevant les yeux en m'excusant tout honteux, j'aidai à se remettre debout la personne que j'avais renversée. La stupeur me frappa en réalisant quelle était cette personne. La princesse Lily était devant moi, en chaire et en os, l'air très contrariée, mais vêtue comme un homme qui serait allé faire du cheval. C'était un comportement très surprenant de la part d'une personne de son rang… Les femmes nobles se contentaient généralement de passer leur temps à se parer avec vanité ou à cancaner avec d'autres femmes tout aussi superficielles. Cela dit, le charme de la princesse n'en n'était que plus grand. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je pris peur qu'elle ne l'entende.

Alors qu'elle s'époussetait d'un geste agacé, la princesse commença à râler.

_ Vous pourriez faire attention !me sermonna-t-elle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, m'excusais-je. Je ne vous avais pas vue arriver.

L'élue de mon cœur tourmenté s'immobilisa, intriguée par ma voix, et releva la tête pour croiser mon regard. J'aurais voulu me noyer dans ses yeux émeraude. Tout paraissait si beau quand elle était avec moi… C'était une sensation de bonheur incomparable que je n'aurais échangé contre rien au monde.

_ Maestro Salieri, me salua-t-elle.

_ Princesse Elisabeth, répondis-je respectueusement. Je voulais vous voir hier, mais je n'en n'ai pas eu l'occasion.

_ En effet, j'étais très lasse, se justifia-t-elle penaude.

_ Ce n'est en rien un reproche. Je tenais juste à vous faire part de mes plus sincères remerciements pour votre geste désintéressé et généreux.

La femme qui occupait toutes mes pensées rit sans joie. J'étais assez surpris de sa réaction mais ne fis aucun commentaire pour lui laisser l'opportunité de s'expliquer.

_ Personne n'est totalement désintéressé, Maestro Salieri, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque.

_ Quels sont vos desseins ?m'enquis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Elle me répondit par un sourire énigmatique, une étincelle étrange brillant dans ses yeux magnifiques.

_ Si vous me disiez plutôt où est Mozart ?me suggéra-t-elle.

_ Il m'a confié désirer voir sa femme hier. J'imagine qu'il est rentré chez lui pour la voir.

_ Et vous l'avez laissé faire !s'alarma la princesse.

_ Pourquoi aurais-je dû l'en empêcher ?m'étonnais-je.

Ma muse pesta à voix basse, serrant les poings et fermant brièvement les yeux.

_ Vous devriez connaître Constance ! C'est une froide manipulatrice, elle n'a que faire de Wolfgang ! Le lendemain de sa période de deuil elle était déjà devant l'autel !

_ Wolfgang va être détruit…, soufflais-je en paniquant. Il faut le retrouver avant !

_ C'est trop tard maintenant. Nous allons devoir faire le tour des auberges du secteur pour le retrouver, soupira-t-elle en se rendant aux écuries.

Je la suivis docilement, bénissant les cieux de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps à ses côtés. Même si je n'étais pas monté en cheval depuis un moment, je savais reconnaître un bon cavalier, et ma muse était une **divine **cavalière ! Pourquoi m'étonnais-je de cela ? Elle cachait tant de secrets… Aucun doute là-dessus : elle était unique.

Je priai pour que Wolfgang se remette vite de cette nouvelle déception amoureuse, connaissant la fragilité du personnage. Nous chevauchâmes côtes à côtes, interrogeant les passants pour savoir s'ils avaient reconnus Mozart, et nous finîmes par entrer au cœur d'un village non loin du palais. Beaucoup de villageois saluèrent et accostèrent celle que j'aimais, visiblement ravis de la voir, et il ne lui fut pas difficile de connaître l'endroit où se terrait Mozart grâce à leur coopération.

La taverne n'avait pas un aspect très attirant, ramassée sur elle-même, humide et sombre. Même depuis l'extérieur, l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait dissuadait les voyageurs de s'y arrêter. L'envie me manquait vraiment, mais celle que j'aimais voulait le faire, alors qu'elle autre choix me restait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser y aller seule, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Si un seul des ivrognes de ce trou à rat lui manquait de respect, je lui donnerais une leçon dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie ! Ne prenez pas cet air choqué, je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas parce que je compose de la musique que je suis forcément un ange… Dans ma famille on m'a apprit à ne pas me laisser faire…

Mon aimée descendit agilement de sa monture, attacha les rennes et pénétra dans la taverne sans même m'attendre. Je la suivis prestement, craignant qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre. Mes peurs se concrétisèrent puisque dès que je passai la porte je la vis aux prises avec un ivrogne qui la bloquait contre un mur. Je m'apprêtai à intervenir mais je fus pris de court par ma demoiselle en détresse. D'un coup de genou sec et bien placé, elle fit reculer le badaud et acheva de le mettre hors jeu d'un coup de poing d'une force impressionnante pour une jeune femme. Avec un dernier regard méprisant pour l'homme qui s'en était prit à elle, elle releva les yeux vers moi comme si tout cela était normal.

_ Vous venez ?s'impatienta-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai, toujours choqué par cette scène peu commune. Une princesse qui se bat dans une taverne malfamée… ce devait être la première fois qu'un membre de la cour se mêlait aux villageois, mais se débrouiller si bien avec ce genre d'individus… chapeau bas !

Zigzagant gracieusement entre les tables, Elisabeth se dirigea spontanément vers le coin le plus sombre de la taverne et s'assit à la table qui s'y trouvait. Dans l'obscurité, je pouvais deviner que quelqu'un se tenait contre le mur, mais mes yeux ne me permettaient pas de le voir avec précision. Tout cela ne m'enchantait guère…

Prostrée sur elle-même, l'ombre se releva en percevant la présence de la princesse qui avait dérobé mon cœur. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en reconnaissant mon collègue et ami dans un si piteux état.

_ Wolfgang, mais… que…, bégayais-je choqué.

_ Elle ne m'a jamais aimé !s'écria-t-il presque sanglotant.

La princesse Autrichienne caressa avec douceur la joue de Wolfgang, telle une mère cherchant à réconforter un enfant. J'étais vert de jalousie, inutile de le préciser. Wolfgang se laissa faire, comme si cette douce caresse effaçait ses peines et ses souffrances, et rajouta sa main pour l'empêcher de rompre le contact dans l'immédiat.

_ Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour une femme Wolfgang, lui conseilla Elisabeth en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ce n'est pas une question d'amour, c'est juste la passion. Or la passion finit par s'éteindre un jour, tu devrais être le premier à le savoir.

Un sourire affectueux habilla les lèvres que je convoitai tant alors qu'elle reposait sa main sur son autre joue pour le forcer avec douceur à croiser son regard. Sa vision des choses me troublait. Les femmes avaient pourtant tendance à croire en l'amour éternel bien plus que les hommes.

_ Alors dans ta théorie l'amour n'existe pas ?la questionna Wolfgang peu convaincu. A quoi bon vivre dans ce cas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. A mon avis, on ne rencontre l'amour qu'une fois, le reste n'est que passions éphémères. Constance ne vaut pas toutes ces larmes. L'alcool ne t'aidera pas à l'oublier non plus.

Décidemment, elle était d'un charisme surprenant. Wolfgang ne remettait jamais en question ses propos, il se plierait docilement à toutes ses volontés si elle le souhaitait. Mon ami me jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien à redire non plus et reporta son regard sur Elisabeth.

_ Et que dois-je faire alors ?

La princesse se leva de son siège, déjà prête à partir. Elle lança quelques pièces sur la table et nous invita d'un signe de tête à la suivre à l'extérieur. Une fois à l'air libre, celle que j'aimais s'arrêta pour attendre Wolfgang. Ce dernier avait un air encore plus épouvantable à la lumière du jour… On aurait pu penser qu'il revenait de l'autre monde…

_ Ce soir, nous allons organiser une grande réception, lui annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Nous ferons venir les nouveaux musiciens qui tardent à se faire connaître, puis vous jouerez tous les deux et il y aura un grand banquet. Et ce genre d'évènement attire beaucoup de jeunes femmes pas aussi farouches qu'elles veulent bien le laisser croire. Tu trouveras bien une compagnie agréable qui te fera oublier cette mégère.

Je rattrapai de justesse un hoquet de surprise. Sa proposition était proprement indécente, et c'était pourtant tout ce dont avait besoin mon ami Autrichien… Décidemment, cette princesse était vraiment unique en son genre…

Grimpant souplement sur la selle, Elisabeth tendit la main à Wolfgang pour l'aider à monter derrière elle. Bien que ce fut très compliqué vu son état, nous parvînmes à nous deux à le mettre en selle puis nous nous hâtâmes à rentrer. Wolfgang avait bien besoin d'un bain et de sommeil.

A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans le hall du majestueux palais que déjà les domestiques accouraient pour savoir s'ils pouvaient lui être utiles d'une quelconque façon. La bonté de la princesse lui attirait la dévotion de tous ceux qui la côtoyaient visiblement. Ils se firent un plaisir de s'occuper de Wolfgang.

_ Vous devriez aller vous reposer Salieri, la soirée va être longue, me prévint-elle gentiment.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que l'élue de mon cœur désœuvré s'éloigna dans les couloirs du palais de l'empereur. Je partis après quelques secondes d'hébétement, priant pour que notre prochaine entrevue ne soit pas aussi tumultueuse.


End file.
